


Before the Fall

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Pre-Fall, Pre-Fall Lucifer, Samael - Freeform, before the fall - Freeform, heavenly war, war in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Lucifer considers the time before he fell to Hell and the battle that lead to his Rebellion and his fall.





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> As always, co-written by my friend Tom Ormerod, who is FINALLY back in the UK.

**Before the Fall**

Samael Angel of Light was trapped in an endlessly complex family dynamic.

Azrael Angel of Death was his younger sister. The only one he had an endearing nickname for, the only one he felt a truly closest to. There was a time they were inseparable, not only siblings but also the best of friends. Together they were constantly pranking their other siblings of which there were numerous. She was Ray-Ray to him, unless he was annoyed at her which was rare. She was the hardest one to lose, the hardest one to learn to hate.

Uriel Angel of Salvation was his first older brother. They had never been close, never had a true relationship or even a real connection. They existed in the same space but vastly different minds. Uriel wanted to join in when Lucifer and Azrael were playing or pranking but never received any warmth or care from his younger brother.

Amenadiel Angel of God was the oldest brother. Lucifer had always had an explosive relationship with him. Lucifer did not deal well with anyone talking down at him and as their Father’s messenger Amenadiel managed to talk down to everyone in any conversation. There were moments when Lucifer couldn’t imagine himself without Amenadiel and moments when he would happily never see him again.

God, the Father of all but to Lucifer, just his Dad. Lucifer had been the favourite once, but his father had become more and more obsessed with the new creatures he had made. Humanity had taken precedence over his own family. He begun trying to create the perfect beings and demanded that all his angels did his bidding to make it happen, assuming – wrongly in Lucifer’s case – that their own purposes were not as important to them as His. At first Lucifer missed his father but it slowly turned to anger and the anger turned to hate and hate won.

Asherah, Goddess of all and wife of God, was his Mum. She glowed with a scarlet radiance and her eyes pierced with an electric blue. She had been close to her children in the beginning but soon neglected them in order to fight with her husband. Her betrayal had almost been worse than his father’s for Lucifer.

But there was a time, they had all been on the same side, fighting in the same war. Before he had been their leader, Lucifer had been on the side fighting against the demons. Lucifer remembered one particularly violent uprising from those creatures, the last time they would work together. Between them, their individual powers came together to become something more powerful than them all.

Azrael was invisible until she was needed. The heat of battle was cruel and harsh and she perhaps had the worst job within it. She would become visible around the injured and the dying, giving them the final touch of death. Samael and Amenadiel both fought at ground level, punching their way through the ranks, although their styles were drastically different. Lucifer would fight using the most efficient way possible, taking out multiple demons with one swoop of the wings. Amenadiel made the fight more personal, he would fight each opponent individually to the death, savouring the moment. Uriel was the predictor of the future. He watched from afar but would crash in on lightning or sunbeams at the last second before a demon would strike his siblings. He would guide their fights, telling them to move this way and that way, insuring their survival.

Having won the battle, they returned to the Silver City, the defeated demon host at their backs. Triumphant and feeling connected for one of only a few times, they presented the demon to their Father. God spoke to them, using the prior punishment of the demon races to warn of the consequences of rebelling against the Throne. The speech centred around God himself, around his victory and his power, disregarding the angels who had just fought for him. Lucifer looked up at the Throne, an anger burning in him that he could no longer control.

The rebellion started once Lucifer, no longer Samael Angel of Light, asked enough people what they truly desired. The ones who most responded to his questions were Gaudium the Cherub and Lilith who would become the Mother of the Lilim. The Lilim would go on to become the most powerful race of demon. With their wings out and glowing with light they met a host of angels before the gates of Heaven. Power pulsed through hundreds of thousands of wings, raising an almost graceful dance, more light than being. Two dances were being played out simultaneously, the first being slow, melancholy and harmonious, and the second being a monotonous beat, arrogant and lacking harmony. And yet the dance of God was elaborate such that is wove Lucifer’s movements into something harmonious with itself, raising the power of both for a singular moment. One moment was all it took, as God himself made his move. The three leaders were lifted by God’s power.

God spoke “If you want to be far from the light, then so be it. There is a much darker place for you to shine, unchecked. You are banished from the Kingdom of Heaven.”

Neither Lucifer nor his allies had time to react before being thrown out of the gates and down. The fall was long and lonely. Lucifer could remember seeing the light of the throne getting smaller and smaller until it shrunk out of sight. It was just him, alone, when he landed in Hell. His white robe had changed to red as though stained by blood. Lucifer stumbled to his feet and saw his form reflected in nearby water. He did not recognise himself. He fell to his knees and screamed into the darkness, the noise fading into the void with no one to hear it.

Lucifer was alone as he stood on the beach, taking this rare moment of solitude to think.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line of this fanfic, leads directly to our previous fanfic 'The Other Place', so feel free to go read that one next.


End file.
